


Careful

by konyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward sasuke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: Sasuke's first time home in months, and Sakura is ELATED. (fluffiest sex I've ever written)





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> sasuke.exe has broken

Normally, they were more careful than this. But tonight wasn’t normal. Tonight was the first time Sasuke had been home in months, and Sakura was very needy.

Sasuke couldn’t complain. After all, he was too.

“I’m home.” He quietly called into their house, gently closing the door. The smallest form of a smile quirked onto his lips as he heard her steps excitedly walk towards him.

“Sasuke-kun!” Her eyes lit up the hallway, outshining the florescent in the room. She unbuttoned his cape and folded it up nicely in her arms, “Welcome back! How’s your mission?”

He nodded to his wife as he slipped off his sandals, “Fine. Just in town to make a report.” Sakura’s frown didn’t go unnoticed, “I’ll probably be here for two weeks as things get figured out.”

“Sarada is going to be so excited!” Green eyes filled with joy and love, unable to hold back her little squeal. It used to annoy him, but her happiness was definitely one of his favorite sounds. This was only briefly interrupted as he gave in an inquisitive look.

“Oh! She’s still on a mission with Konohamaru, Boruto, and Mitsuki. She should be back tomorrow morning.” Sakura set down his cloak on the small table by the entry way, “Did you eat? I can warm up some leftovers if you want?”

“Yeah,” He nodded again, “The Dobe forced me to get Ichiraku before I came home.”

Sakura giggled, music to his ears, “Well, at least you won’t be hungry.”

“Yeah.” He agreed, his eyes softly looking into hers with content. Her husband’s gaze caused her cheeks to turn a shade of rose as she stepped closer to him.

“I’m glad you’re home, Anata.” Sakura rested her hands on his chest and leaned into him. Sasuke returned the affection and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He missed her. The smaller woman tilted her head up with a smile.  

His lips pressed against hers in wonton need as she practically slammed the bedroom door shut with her foot. This elicited a soft chuckle from his lips. In reality, the time between him arriving and them practically running to their room, took maybe fifteen minutes.

But here they were, arms tangled, tugging off clothes and nails scraping against skin. Without much thought, Sasuke summoned his Sussano’o arm to lift Sakura and almost throw her onto the bed with a primal growl. She burst into laughter as he crawled on top and feathered kisses along her jaw and neck.

“C’mere!” She giggled and pulled his face up to hers to passionately kiss him. Her shoulders rose up to her jaw, because she was just _so damn happy_ to have her husband home again. Sasuke’s teeth pulled at her lower lip, smile never leaving her face.

“Hn.” It was his own chuckle as he nibbled down her neck. His ears flushed red as her moan filled the air when he teased her nipple with his fingers. He didn’t waste any time and sucked on her right one. Sakura couldn’t help but to press her core against him – it was a gentle reminder of where she really ~~wanted~~ needed him.

Eager himself, Sasuke slid his hand down her taut stomach until reaching coarse curls and dipped his fingers past. Sturdy digits circled around her clit as she guided his head down to the same spot. His tongue greedily replaced his index and middle finger, migrating those down to her entrance.

The mewl she let out when he touched exactly where she liked sent Sasuke’s mind haywire. Lust filled his thoughts as he helped his wife reach a common goal. It didn’t take long for her coil to snap, loud moans and twitching signaling her climax.

He wiped his mouth before going back up to kiss her, his cock practically throbbing at where his fingers just were.

“P-Please, Sasuke-kun…” Lidded emerald begged him, rolling back when he gratified her, lips parting with a moan at every needy thrust.

Again, they should’ve been more careful. The usually were. But they didn’t even notice when something was off. That is, until it was literally at their door.

“Mama! I’m home early from my mission! I saw Papa’s cape a-“ Sarada stopped mid sentence as she opened the door to her mother’s room. Luckily, there was furniture and the angle of the bed kept her from directly seeing anything too graphic.

But not for Sasuke.

Her expression was one that would be burned into his mind forever (but really, imagine how she felt?). Her glasses glared, covering what her eyes looked like, and lips were pressed into a firm line as she quietly – but firmly – closed the door again.

All the color drained from Sasuke’s face as he gazed back to his wife, who had her hands covering her mouth.

He thought he was scared, until he heard a snort.

Is she… “Sakura.” His voice was stern, “This isn’t funny.”

Sakura rolled over in a fit of laughter. This time, he truly did find it annoying.

~

Sarada didn’t come home for a week after that, only updating Sakura with her whereabouts via text. According to his wife, she decided to make the Akimichi residence her new home.

“You don’t need to be so gloom about it, Anata.” She giggled, pulling her satchel over her shoulder. “And don’t be awkward if she decides to come home. She’s fourteen and knows very well where she came from.”

“Doesn’t mean she needs to see it.” His glare was almost piercing, but Sakura dodged its daggers with more giggles.

“I’ll be back tonight after my clinic hours.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, “Love you.”

He nodded as she turned around, leaving him alone in the house. He could’ve left to walk around the village, but that increased his chances of running into his daughter. He wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

Unfortunately for him, luck was completely against him this time.

Right as he turned to walk back towards the living room to relax, the door opened again. Sasuke turned around to ask Sakura what she forgot, but instead onyx eyes mirrored him.

“A-ah,” He almost visibly gulped, “Welcome home.”

Sarada could’ve laughed. Instead, she walked right past her father, “Yeah, thanks.”

Instead of taking Sakura’s advice, Sasuke decided to make things as awkward as possible.

“How was your day… week… Little Peanut?”

The look of pure disgust she gave him shot his own daggers through his heart. She twisted them with the roll of her eyes. Sasuke cursed himself, remembering she wasn’t fond of that name the first time he awkwardly called her that.

She walked into the kitchen and began cutting an apple. Sasuke awkwardly followed her and leaned against the counter.

“An apple…” He mindlessly stated, thoroughly being ignored.

Chop.

Chop.

Sasuke sighed, “Sarada, about the other night. We –“

CHOP.

He almost jumped at how that cut was definitely louder than the last. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was promptly interrupted.

“Papa, look. I don’t care anymore, I’m over it. It’s been months since you’ve been home before that, and I wasn’t supposed to be home until the night after.” She finally looked up at him, a smile in her eyes that reminded him of Sakura, “Besides, you and Mama love each other, so that makes me happy. Just lock the door and I’ll knock from now on, okay? Don’t be so annoying about it.”

His mouth never closed, still shocked and embarrassed by what she said.

Sarada decided to put one of her apple slices in his mouth, which he chewed on absentmindedly. She took her bowl of fruit and went into her room, not before patting Sasuke on the arm as if she were a parent saying “good game” to their son.

After swallowing, he let out the breath he felt like he had been holding for a week.

_We have to be more careful…_


End file.
